Photovoltaic cells convert light into electrical energy. To that end, a photovoltaic cell has a doped substrate that, when exposed to light, generates charge carriers, such as electrons. Conductors (referred to in the art as a “tabs”) coupled with the substrate conduct these electrons to another device, thus producing an electrical current. As an example, one common cell technology collects the charge carriers by forming a plurality of conductive fingers on the substrate. The fingers conduct the collected charge carriers to one or more of the tabs for transmission to another device.
Undesirably, tabs are opaque and thus, prevent some portion of incident light from reaching the substrate.